Almost lover A Niley Moliver songfic
by the-lovely-bookworm
Summary: Almost lover-A fine frenzy.


Almost lover.

**I do not own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas brother's or a fine frenzy**.

**Your fingertip's across my skin the palm tree's swaying in the wind images**

I love you he said at he traced his finger's along her exposed stomach

I love you to she said to him as she kicked some sand around.

.

**You sang me Spanish lullaby's the sweetest sadness in your eye's clever trick **

She sighed happily as he sang to her it's beautiful what is it.

Let's call in Smiley's lullaby he said referring to his name for her .

You wrote that?!

Yeah I did all for you love….he said.

You are the sweetest guy I have ever known she said with tear's threatening to spill over while she kissed him.

.

**Well I'd never want to see you unhappy I'd thought you'd want the same for me..**

Please Miles it would make me happy he said.

Ugh okay she couldn't stand seeing him sad even if it was fake so if there's was any possible way to avoid that she did.

.

**Well goodbye my almost lover goodbye my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?**

She walked out of school and much two her surprise she saw the guy that had brought her so much heartache leaning on his car staring at her "what do you want?.

"You" he replied with a smirk.

.

**So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you**

You had me but then you changed your mind she said walking away.

I made a mistake can't you just forgive me?

To say you broke my heart would be an understatement yo-you crushed me I can't let that happen again and then she left him standing there .

.

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache Almost lovers always do**

She came home crying as she usually did since about three month's ago this had become her life non stop tear's and as she laid in bed exhausted from the day's event's she had a flashback.

.

**We walked along a crowded street You took my hand and danced with me Images**

What are you doing she laughed as he took her hand and started dancing with her.

Being with make's me want to do this everyday just take you hand and do anything we want.

.**And when you left you kissed my lips You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**

why are you doing this?! She asked sobbing.

It's been over for along time I've just been waiting for you to figure it out now Miley look at me.

She looked up ye-yeah?

I'll always love you and he gave her a her a light kiss on the lip's "goodbye" and he left.

She fell to her knee's finally breaking down.

.

**I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me**

Why she said shaking as she looked through some old pictures of the boy she loved.

.

**Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be?**

"knock knock" she heard she then wrapped herself in a blanket and answered the door what are you doing here? She asked.

Like I said before I want you and I miss you I never should have given you up.

.

**So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you**

your right you shouldn't have and she slammed the door on him.

.

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache Almost lovers always do**

She let tear's fall and she hated it she wanted it to stop so she promised herself that it would be the last tear's she ever shed over him.

**2 MONTH'S LATER.**

**I cannot go to the ocean I cannot drive the streets at night I cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mind**

She woke up shaking it was the first dream she's had of him in months

What's the matter babe Oliver her new boyfriend asked.

Nothing she said guilt overcame her how could she still think of him when she had this great guy in front of her and she really did love him he never made her do anything yes he knew of nick in fact he was the one to fix the peaces that Nick shattered .

.

**So you're gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine**

She walked into the café with Oliver and she saw something that stopped her in her track's Nick but he wasn't alone he had a girl with him and he was smiling broadly .

.**Did I make it that easy for you To walk right in and out of my life?**

She could feel the tear's but she forced them back if he was over it then maybe just maybe she could be to.

.

**Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be?**

**So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache Almost lovers always do **

**1 YEAR LATER.**

You look beautiful her mother gushed as she saw her daughter all dressed in white

Thanks' she said this was the happiest day of her life her smile was real not hiding any pain of the guy she once loved. The last time she heard from her prince charming he was single and living in las Vegas but she could really careless anymore as she walked down the isle to her new prince charming "I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too forever" he said .

.

**Please be nice this is my first try so yeah and review it make's me smile lol**


End file.
